Genesis
by indecisive97
Summary: Castle and Beckett are ready to move on to the next stage in their relationship and wish to vow their lives to each other but first they need to decide on a venue.
1. Chapter 1

Kate

The smell of coffee travelled it's way through the loft and to where I was sleeping, my nose twitched and my eyes fluttered open. I smiled as the sun shone through the crack in the blinds and I stretched my arms above my head before sitting up and letting my hair cascade down my back in messy waves. I looked around and immediately noticed the lack of another presence beside me and my hands combed the still warm sheets opposite me. I slowly climbed out of the comfortable bed and heard a satisfying crack in my back before treading through barefoot in my PJ's towards the smell radiating from the kitchen.

As I rounded the corner my smile grew as I took in the image of my fiancé bent over the kitchen counter attempting to make love hearts in the cups of coffee. I crept up behind him and slowly encased him in a hug from behind.

"hey babe" I whispered into his ear. He turned around to face me and kissed me with his deliciously soft lips.

"you caught me. it was meant to be a surprise" Rick huffed before drawing me in for a hug. "did you sleep well?" Castle asked with a knowing, cheeky grin on his face.

" Not really, no thanks to you" I replied with a yawn before walking over to the counter whilst swaying my hips seductively.

"and where do you think you are going?" Castle spoke whilst adopting an authoritive tone. I turned around an laughed when I saw his expression after getting caught eyeing up my bottom.

"well Castle. I am still waiting for that coffee" I said impatiently just to wind him up.

"yes your highness" Castle said dramatically before making a big presentation of setting the cup of steaming coffee in front of me and then following it with a bow and a solute.

" I could really get used to this" I whispered as he sat down next to me.

" I have no doubt that you could. But right now there is something we have to sort out." he said in a very serious tone.

"emm, okay. What would that be?" I asked as he did seem very serious.

" the venue for our wedding of course!" he said as if he was hurt by me not knowing what he was on about from the beginning.

"oh, yes. I suppose I have been so wrapped up in work that I haven't really thought about setting a venue." I have to admit the past few days have been so hectic with two murder cases being handed to my team and a deadline for Castle's book coming up, we really haven't had the chance to sit down and talk about the weddi-

"well I was thinking perhaps a simple church, what do you think?" Castle interrupted my thoughts with his question

"Castle when have we ever been simple?. No I think we need somewhere that is special to us."

"Do you have any ideas because I am empty"

"really Castle, out of ideas, this must be a first" I joked

"very funny Kate, we both know you find my crazy theories and ideas hot."

" do not."

"do so.

"do not" I said louder. Castle just shook his head

"liar." castle joked.

" anyway, whether I find it hot or not I have no ideas either. There was a long silence before Castle shot up from the couch and his face lit up before he sat back down and held onto my hand.

" I know the perfect place."


	2. Chapter 2

Kate

I looked in the mirror and stared at my reflection, noticing the glint in my eyes which had been lost before Castle had stepped into my life. I looked down at my dress and let happy tears trickle out my eyes and dampen my cheeks, the dress was beautiful, it was a radiant white with lace on the bodice which travelled down and clung to my hips and cascaded down my legs before hitting the floor where silky white fabric pooled at my feet.

I longed for my mother to be here with me, to giggle about hair and dresses, but I know that she would be proud and that is all that matters.

"hey! Kate you in here?" I heard Lanie's voice travel through to my bedroom from the kitchen.

"yeah! You can come in!" I called back through to her to let her know I was decent. Not a few seconds later Lanie's head peaked through the side of the door before her eyebrows went up and her mouth dropped.

"wow. Kate, you look stunning." Lanie chocked out trying to hold back tears. I walked up to her and encased her in a huge hug before releasing her and we both began to grin like idiots.

" Lanie, I am really nervous." I whispered whilst looking into her eyes .

"you have nothing to be nervous about. You look beautiful. You have a tone of friends supporting you and Castle loves you." Lanie said in a reassuring tone as she held onto my arms and gave them a squeeze.

"I am so ready, Lanie. I just want to spend the rest of my life with him. I don't think I can wait any longer."

"well then what are we waiting for?" Lanie offered her arm to me and I took it, glad to have that reassurance.

We walked like that out of my building and into the waiting car where my dad waited for me.

"Katie, you are absolutely stunning. Your mother would be so proud of you, she always wanted this for you and you know you have her blessing as well as mine." my dad said confidently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered a thanks into his ear. My father offered me his hand and guided me into the car.

When the car stopped at our destination I took in a deep breath and thought about what this place meant to me. It was here that I cried, sobbed and wept but it was here that my mother lay and there was no place else I would rather be than by both my mother and father's side as I was joined in marriage to the man that I have grown to love. I looked up to the cemetery gates and I knew that this was the perfect venue.

I took my dads hand and looked him in the eyes

"I am ready" I told him and saw the slight nod of his head before he guided me by the hand through the gates and up the lines of grave stones to where my future husband stood.

Castle turned and his eyes met mine before he let a smile blossom on his face. Castle outstretched his hand and my dad approvingly placed my hand in his and I let my hand be encased with warmth and love. I looked up at the grave stone which resembled not only a life lost but know the beginning of a new life in which I am finally going to get to live.


End file.
